


All I Want For Christmas

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [14]
Category: Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Love, Mistletoe, Older Man/Younger Man, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Christmas isn'tthe most wonderful time of the yearfor Dave, but will all of that change when his neighbor's son comes home to visit?**!!Merry Christmas!!**





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A modern AU with KEA era college student Kirk and middle-aged Dave because what more could you want? The ugly Christmas sweater Kirk wears in the story was inspired by an actual sweater my manager wore to work so I thought it'd be funny to include it.

Dave never really cared for Christmas. Perhaps when he was younger, but now that he was in his thirties, single, and didn't have too many friends he found no reason to make a big deal about it anymore. He still participated in things like Secret Santa at work, but aside from that he didn't make a conscious effort to celebrate. He didn't get a tree, didn't decorate, and didn't engage in carolling or the neighborhood luminary. It wasn't like he hated Christmas or anything. It was just one of those holidays you grew out of when you became an adult, especially if you didn't have a family to celebrate with.

Dave had today off, though he wouldn't have minded working on Christmas, and spent it flipping through channels and watching whatever Christmas classic was on tv. Some he recognized like A Christmas Story, It's A Wonderful Life, and all the cartoon specials, but there were also the crappy made for tv movies no one cared about. He wasn't even really paying attention to half of them. It was more or less background noise as he read the newspaper and cleaned up around the house. No guests were to be expected, but Dave had nothing better to do.

During the midst of cleaning he entertained the idea of heading down to the bar and maybe watching football to have some semblance of unity for the holidays, but thought better of it. Dave might be sad and lonely but he wasn't about to stoop that low for company. He'd just get bored of it after the first beer and head home anyway. He would probably wind up bringing someone home with him and Dave didn't want to deal with that extra baggage in the morning. A one night stand on Christmas was the last thing Dave needed.

After he finished tidying up the living room Dave moved onto the kitchen, deciding he should probably clean his dishes first. There wasn't that many but they were starting to reek a little. He tucked his hair behind his ears and lathered up the sponge as the water slowly heated up. A lot of people hated doing the dishes by hand, but Dave found it oddly therapeutic.

Heat Miser's song from _Year Without A Santa Claus_ could be heard echoing from the tv in the living room and Dave found himself humming along to it. It lulled him into a trance-like state as he swabbed down plates, pans, and utensils. He rinsed off a few dishes and put them away on the drying rack before glancing up and looking out the window just above his sink.

The window overlooked a small cluster of bushes and the short picket fence that separated his yard from his neighbor's. His gaze drifted up further towards the window parallel to his and spied his neighbors. They were all seated down around a table, talking and enjoying their Christmas dinner. The family consisted of the parents, their two sons, and daughter. Despite having lived next to them for almost fifteen years, he didn't know that much about them. He knew the basics he supposed and talked to Mr. Hammett on occasion, but that was pretty much it.

Mrs. Hammett was a sweet little Filipino lady who brought over some _interesting_ dishes from time to time, which Dave never turned down because 1) Mrs. Hammett wasn't the type of lady to take no for answer and 2) there was no way Dave would ever turn down a nice home cooked meal. He didn't know much about the children, however, aside from their names. But in some strange way Dave felt he knew them well enough considering he'd seen them grow up around the neighborhood.

Now they were all in their twenties, having all left for college a few years prior, and were back at their old home visiting for the holidays. He could see them in their dining room, laughing and eating. The son with the longer curly hair even started a mini food fight by tossing, what Dave could only assume was, peas at his brother. The display made him grin a little to himself and almost made Dave feel envious of their happiness as he toiled away at his dishes.

This time of year always made him a little jealous, if not depressed.

It had been four years since Dave formally celebrated Christmas, but ever since James left and moved away there was no longer a need or motivation to do anything. Maybe he was just being salty, but Dave blamed James for his indifferent attitude regarding the holidays. He would never admit it, but he was still pretty hurt by James’ departure from his life. What could you do, though? People come and go out of your life and you just got to learn how to cope with it. Dave had to accept the fact that James was wasting away in this town; this relationship...

In the end, it really wasn't either of their faults. They had simply drifted away from one another.

The boy with the long curly hair glanced over through the window of his own home and caught Dave's eye just as he turned his head away. Dave pretended to be really engrossed with what he was doing, scrutinizing every little aspect of a dish before he was willing to put it on the rack. He busied himself with what was left of the dirty dishes and pushed James as far away from his mind as possible. Thinking about James will just result in Dave calling him and then hanging up immediately when James answers. And that's not healthy.

He spared one last look out the window to see the young man had returned his attention back to his family. Dave looked to the heavens as the evening started to settle in, varnishing the sky in soft hues of orange and purple. It was only just after five o'clock but the days were getting shorter as it neared the end of the year. Dave heaved out a sigh and resigned himself to the couch after he finished washing the dishes and wiping down the counters.

Slouching down against his couch, Dave flicked through a few channels before falling on Dr. Seuss’ How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Dave always got a tinge of happiness whenever he heard Boris Karloff's deep voice speaking in nonsensical rhymes as he narrated the exploits of the Grinch and his dog Max. It filled him with a childlike glee he didn't even know he was capable of anymore.

Dave got through the Grinch and the Peanuts special, successfully killing an hour, before there was a knock at his door. He spared a glance at the clock on his wall to see it was a little past six now. Still fairly early all things considered, but he wasn't expecting any company. He had half a mind to pretend like he wasn't home as he turned the volume down on his tv, for fear that it might be carolers, but ended up dragging himself off his ass and making his way to the front door.

He took a quick peek through the peephole to see who it was and was surprised to find one of the Hammett kids at his door. Dave opened up the door to be greeted by a friendly smile and a pair of warm brown eyes that creased at the corners ever so slightly. It was the boy who had declared the food fight earlier. The one with the long hair and puppy eyes. _What the hell was his name again?_ Dave took a step forward, looming in the doorway as he scanned the area around the young man curiously.

“ _Hello…_ ” Dave said cautiously. He was skeptical of the kid's presence but intrigued nonetheless.

He trailed off, leaving room for the young man to drop his name, but the gesture went unnoticed. He couldn't remember his name.

“Hi, Mr. Mustaine,” the boy greeted warmly, smiling brightly. “I don't know if you remember me, but I lived next door to you since I was six. I used to dress up like monsters for Halloween.”

_Oh… he's **that** one._

“My name is Kirk,” he said when Dave remained silent.

“Right… Like Captain Kirk,” Dave surmised slowly with a small hum of amusement.

He gave the boy a once over, taking note of what he was wearing. The kid was wearing what could only be described as an _ugly Christmas sweater_ , except it wasn't the typical brightly colored snowmen and reindeer. It was a black sweater adorned with a skeleton wrapped in Christmas lights with words reading _when you're dead inside but it's Christmas_. Dave couldn't help but smile at this kid's sense of humor. He studied it briefly before bringing his gaze back up to those dark eyes.

“How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to come by and wish you a Merry Christmas,” Kirk explained.

“Oh. Well, Merry Christmas Kirk,” Dave replied, starting to shut his door slowly.

Kirk inserted himself in the doorway immediately before Dave could even close it halfway and cut him off.

“Also, I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet. I noticed you didn't have any company and I didn't see you preparing any food, so I figured I'd bring you over some dinner,” Kirk added, producing a plate of food covered with saran wrap from behind his back.

Dave eyed the plate precariously and shot a skeptical gaze over at Kirk who was beaming from ear to ear as he offered up the precious Christmas dinner.

“You were watching me?” Dave inquired with a accusing tone as he stared at the boy suspiciously.

“To be fair, you were watching _us_ first,” Kirk retorted.

“I wasn't _watching_ you. I just glanced out my window for one second,” Dave clarified in a defensive tone.

“Either way, my mom wanted me to bring this over to you,” Kirk went on to explain, handing the plate to Dave.

“I thought you said this was your idea?” Dave probed, remembering what Kirk had initially said.

Kirk just rolled his eyes.

“What does it matter? It's food. Take it,” Kirk insisted, shaking the plate at Dave impatiently. “And I'm not leaving until you do.”

“You sound just like your mom,” Dave observed, smirking as he plucked the plate from Kirk's hand.

“My mother is an angel, I'll have you know.”

“No argument there,” Dave concurred holding up his free hand in surrender. “Thank you, Kirk. I really appreciate this.”

“It's no big deal,” Kirk shrugged nonchalantly.

It was only now that Dave realized just how breathtaking the young Hammett boy really is. He certainly grew up a lot. No longer was he the dorky little boy with giant glasses and silly haircuts, but a mature young man with great skin, soft hair, and big imploring eyes. There was no denying the fact that Kirk was cute, _beautiful_ even. Dave felt dirty just to admit it, seeing as how he practically watched Kirk grow up. But Kirk was in college now and it wasn't weird to think that… Right? He wasn't being creepy.

“Would you like some company?” Kirk asked, snapping Dave out of his daydream.

“I don't have much to offer by way of hospitality,” Dave admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully.

“Do you have hot chocolate?” Kirk inquired wistfully.

“I have coffee…” Dave offered lamely.

“Well, that just won't do,” Kirk teased, batting his lashes at Dave.

_Was Kirk flirting with him?_

“Tell you what, I'll swing by next door and bring some over,” Kirk suggested.

“You don't have to do all that. Really,” Dave assured, but Kirk wasn't having it.

“Nonsense! No one should be alone for Christmas,” Kirk stated ardently, flashing him a smile before stepping down off of Dave's stoop. “It'll just take two seconds!”

Before Dave could do or say anything to dissuade the young man, Kirk was already skipping off towards his parents house. Dave stood there in the doorway for a few moments, waiting for Kirk to return. It wasn't even a minute later when Kirk was back at his front door with a box of cocoa mix. Dave didn't plan to have guests over today, least of all his neighbor's son, but Dave couldn't bring himself to say no. Something inside him _didn't_ want to say no, to be honest. Either way, Dave found himself opening the door, figuring the courteous thing to do was to invite the young man in.

“Come on in, I guess,” Dave relented, stepping aside.

“Don't sound too excited now,” Kirk remarked as he brushed past Dave.

Dave let out a sigh and shut the door behind them. He turned around in time to see Kirk standing in the middle of the pseudo foyer looking around curiously at Dave's home. He regarded the boy studying his humble abode for a moment as he cradled the plate in his hands. Dave could feel the heat from the food emanating from the ceramic dish, causing his stomach to make a low rumbling growl. Fuck… He didn't even notice how hungry he was until now.

“It's so weird. I've lived next to you for most of my life and this is the first time I've ever seen the inside of your house,” Kirk admired thoughtfully as he looked around in awe.

“It's just a house,” Dave said with a shrug. “Nothing special.”

“I know, but…” Kirk trailed off, letting out a short huff. He turned back to Dave and fixed him with an inquisitive little grin. “I was always curious about you when I was growing up.”

“ _Curious?_ About _me_? I'm really not that interesting,” Dave deflected, walking by Kirk to get to the kitchen.

Kirk followed after him. Dave set the plate down and rifled through a drawer to get a fork. He came back around to perch on a barstool at the island counter in the middle and unwrapped the plastic from his donated dinner. The aroma of ham and gravy and greens hit Dave and he felt like he was heaven by the scent of food alone. If Christmas had a scent, it was _this_.

“You don't have to be interesting. Everyone has a story and I just so happened to wanna know yours when I was a kid. That's all,” Kirk said, walking around to the other side of the counter. “Kettle?”

“Afraid not. There's a saucepan in that cupboard,” Dave instructed, pointing towards the shelving next to the fridge.

Kirk opened up the cupboard. The pan Dave was talking about was just out of Kirk's reach, prompting the young man to stand up on the tips of his toes. Dave eyed the boy up and down, studying the way Kirk's sweater creeped up just a little bit as he stretched, revealing the smallest sliver of his back. Kirk filled the saucepan with water and set it on the oven to heat. Dave caught himself staring at Kirk's ass when he noticed just how tight his black jeans are. Dave looked away, turning his attention back to the food.

“Can't imagine what you wanted to know,” Dave replied with an amused chuckle while Kirk prepared the hot chocolate.

“I always wanted to know what you did for a living when I was younger. I kinda always imagined you as a teacher for some reason,” Kirk said over his shoulder. He stopped and looked around for a moment before asking, “Cups?”

“Other side.”

Kirk had an easier time getting a couple of mugs out of the other cupboard. Dave tried not to leer as he watched the aloof Hammett boy float around his kitchen as he fixed them both a cup of hot cocoa. Dave ate his food to the soft clinking sound of metal tapping against ceramic cups as Kirk poured the steaming water. He tore open the cocoa mix and blended it all together, making sure to add the little marshmallows into the fold.

“It wasn't until I was ten when my parents told me you worked for an insurance company,” Kirk commented as he cradled the mugs in his hands.

He came back towards the island to slide a cup of hot chocolate across to Dave, but remained on the opposite side so he could be face to face with the older man. Dave noticed how Kirk's lips curled slightly as he went to blow on his cocoa. It made him feel uncomfortable, but for all the right reasons. Then Kirk stared up at him from across the counter, taking a hearty sip that ultimately left a chocolate moustache on his upper lip. Dave shied away from his gaze and hummed a little laugh.

“That must have been a huge let down for you,” Dave commented with a wry smile as he took a drink of his piping hot beverage.

“You know how it is. Kids build up fantasies in their head without knowing how things really work in the world yet. I think I would've been more disappointed if I had thought you were a secret agent for the government and found out you weren't,” Kirk joked, bringing levity to the conversation.

“Who says I'm not?” Dave responded.

“I doubt a secret agent would invite me into their house because I offered hot chocolate.”

“Maybe it's a cover. Maybe it's all a ruse so I can get information outta you,” Dave implied, looking up from his food to fix the young man with a cryptic expression.

“What could I possibly know that's valuable to you?” Kirk humored. He drank his hot cocoa in between their exchange, beaming brightly all the while.

“Maybe you know something without actually knowing it consciously. You never know.”

“That makes no sense,” Kirk giggled, showing off that cute smile of his.

It's now that Dave realizes Kirk's teeth are slightly crooked, but it makes him look even more attractive. He's never talked to any of the Hammett kids for this long despite being neighbors for fifteen years, but Dave felt he knew Kirk well now without knowing the more basic details about him. That didn't matter, though. The way Kirk talked and joked around spoke volumes about his personality already.

“And how do you plan on _extracting_ this top secret information outta me?” Kirk grilled, showing off that cute smile of his.

“I have a five stage plan of attack set in motion as we speak,” Dave quipped, poking fun at Kirk’s sarcasm.

“Oh? What stage are we on right now? Or is that classified?” Kirk inquired, leaning over the counter and swaying his hips back and forth.

“Probably stage two, bordering on stage three,” Dave answered.

Dave didn't realized it at the time, but what he was doing _was_ sort of like a five stage process. Except it wasn't to interrogate him. It was a process much similar to that of _courting_ in a way. First step, invite Kirk in. Second, get him talking. Third, flirt with him a little once he's comfortable. Fourth step is seduction and the fifth, well…

“And how is your plan going?” Kirk amused, raising the mug up to his mouth.

“I don't know yet…” Dave said honestly.

He only meant to make a joke initially, but this was slowly devolving into something else entirely. Somehow this had turned into a playful little game of cat and mouse, except Dave wasn't sure if he was the cat or not. It had been Kirk who invited himself in. Kirk who had pulled a power move by offering Dave food, a hot drink, and some company. Was he playing into some ulterior motive of Kirk's and, if so, why was he letting it happen? Was Dave secretly into it? Dave was starting to believe so…

“How's the food?” Kirk asked when Dave was nearly done with the whole dish.

The grin on his face was very telling, but he still felt the need to get Dave's opinion.

“It's _really_ good. Thank you,” Dave acknowledged, pausing to look up at the young man. “The cocoa is nice as well. I really appreciate all of this, Kirk. Especially since you didn't have to.”

“It's like I said earlier. No one should be alone for Christmas,” Kirk reiterated ardently.

“What about your family?”

“They're fine!” Kirk reassured with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “My dad's passed out on the couch watching baseball and my siblings are keeping my mom busy.”

“But wouldn't you rather spend time with them?”

“Honestly, I can visit anytime I want. Campus isn't that far away from home and mom always talks my ear off over the phone anyway,” Kirk divulged, cradling his mug. “Besides, _you_ need this more than my parents or siblings.”

“We don't even know each other,” Dave pointed out obtusely as he started to feel the guilt weighing down on his conscience.

“So let's change that!” Kirk said enthusiastically, standing up straight to come around to Dave's side. He grabbed Dave by the bicep and pulled him out of the stool. “Let's have a proper boy's night and watch some Christmas movies!”

By this time Dave had finished practically everything on his plate and had his fingers threaded into the handle of his mug, so when Kirk yanked him along he was somewhat prepared for it. He let Kirk guide him towards the living room where the tv was still running ambiently in the background. The boy pulled Dave down with him onto the sofa and snatched up the remote immediately. Dave watched as Kirk skimmed through channels with a childlike wonder spreading his face.

“ _Yes!_ ” Kirk exclaimed excitedly when Polar Express graced the tv screen.

It had just started, much to Kirk's elation, so Dave just sat back and strapped in for the ride. Dave didn't have any friends and he never really engaged anyone socially outside of work, so when Kirk huddled up next to him almost too close for comfort, to say Dave was out of his element would be an understatement. Kirk wasn't _exactly_ cuddling against him, but it their arms were touching and their legs were pressed together. The presence of Kirk was almost intoxicating and it made Dave realize just how lonely he's been recently.

“It's getting kinda toasty in here,” Kirk commented, taking a moment to pull his sweater off over his head.

The action captivated Dave as Kirk pulled off the garment and let his long fluffy hair cascade over his shoulders. Kirk shook his curls out, rolled up his sweater, and tossed it towards the unoccupied side of the couch. He sat back down against the sofa, knocking limbs with Dave in the process, and made himself at home. Dave didn't feel uncomfortable so much as he felt slightly awkward. He was in his late thirties, pushing forty in a few years, single, and all alone with a young man.

He's known this kid since he was six and having him so close and all to himself honestly made Dave feel a little weirded out. Sure, Kirk's an adult now and in college, but Dave was nearly twice his age. Kirk asserting himself into Dave's home and taking off his sweater was an open invitation if Dave's ever seen one. Surely, it had to be. Unless Kirk was just always this open with random strangers.

“This was always my favorite Christmas movie growing up,” Kirk said dreamily. “What about you?”

“I guess I prefer the Rankin and Bass cartoons,” Dave admitted.

“You're so old,” Kirk razzed, laughing softly at Dave's expense.

“I'm not old. You're just young,” Dave clarified with an indignant huff.

“I'm kidding,” Kirk said, nudging the ginger playfully with his shoulder. “How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?”

“I'm thirty-seven,” Dave revealed much to his chagrin.

“ _Wow..._ ” Kirk hummed thoughtfully. “You were twenty-three when I was six. _Gnarly_.”

“You're gonna give me a complex here,” Dave joked in a self-deprecating laugh.

“No, I think it's bitchin’ that you're older,” Kirk assured quickly. “You're a lot cooler than most of the jerks I go to school with who just have one thing on their mind.”

“ _Oh..._ ” Dave breathed out with sudden realization.

“What _oh_?” Kirk echoed, shooting the older man a curious stare.

“Nothing, I just--”

“Did you just come to the epiphany that I implied I was gay or something?” Kirk teased, batting his lashes slightly as Dave turned a lovely shade of pink.

“That's not at all what I was thinking--”

“Calm down, Dave. I'm just messing with you. Loosen up a little,” Kirk advised with his warm and welcoming aura.

“Sorry, I'm not really used to hanging out with people,” Dave replied with a hint of bashfulness.

It wasn't like him to be so submissive with his words or having to explain himself, but being around Kirk brought something out of him. Kirk was just so open and casual that it kind of intimidated Dave. Kirk made his stomach feel tight, a sensation Dave hasn't experienced since he was in high school. What the fuck was happening to him?

“You know what I think would help you relax a little?” Kirk proposed, sounding awfully suspect.

“What's that?”

Just then, Kirk reached behind his back and produced an unknown object. Dave took several moments trying to comprehend what Kirk had just pulled out, but his focus was elsewhere. Before he knew what hit him Kirk had his arm extended over Dave’s head, dangling the object above them.

“Mistletoe,” Kirk replied with a mischievous little smirk.

“Where did you even have that?” Dave questioned, perplexed.

“Don't worry about it,” Kirk brushed off scooting closer to Dave so he can lean in.

“What are you doing?” Dave gushed, backing away from Kirk nervously.

“Surely you're familiar with this tradition,” Kirk remarked sarcastically.

“Oh, I'm aware,” Dave clarified. “I just wanna know what it is you _think_ you're doing.”

“You're not scared are you?” Kirk goaded.

“No.”

“Then quit being such a baby and let me kiss you.”

 _The absolute balls on this kid,_ Dave mused thoughtfully. Fuck it. If this was going to happen, then why not? Kirk was coming onto to him. The kid knew exactly what he was doing. Dave had to wonder if that was his plan all along and figured, yes. Most definitely. Why else would he be carrying a mistletoe around.

At Dave's compliance, Kirk's face lit up and he turned his body so that he had one leg folded on the sofa so he could face Dave directly. Dave sat there, heart beating faster the closer Kirk got, and held his breath for the briefest of moments as Kirk leaned in further. The moment Dave had been bracing himself for came and went as Kirk pecked him gently on the cheek, leaving Dave feeling bereft and wanting. Dave's face fell slightly as Kirk pulled away with a bright smile on his face.

“What was that?”

“A kiss, silly.”

“That's not a kiss,” Dave acknowledged, moving closer to Kirk. “Come on, do it again.”

“What?”

“You made such a big deal outta it, at least have the decency to give me a proper kiss.”

“You didn't even wanna do it in the first place,” Kirk reminded.

“ _Are you scared?_ ” Dave mocked, using Kirk's own words against him.

“Of course not,” Kirk scoffed.

“Then kiss me.”

There was a hint of challenge in Dave's voice. He doesn't know when he got so brave, but he was slowly starting to get on Kirk's level, gaining more confidence. Kirk seemed to regard him with slight awe, unsure of whether or not Dave was fucking with him. But Dave wasn't joking, surprisingly.

The space between them started shrinking little by little and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. Kirk tilted his head into the kiss and gently graced Dave's lips with his own. It was a soft, barely there brushing of lips that tested the boundaries of either man. The second he felt Kirk's mouth upon his, Dave swore his heart stopped. The initial kiss last for a few seconds before they parted to catch their collect breath.

That could've been the end of it. Dave could've just humored the young man and they could've went back to watching the movie, but that isn't what was going to happen. Something inside of Dave broke, like a levy bursting, and before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped a hand around the back of Kirk's neck and brought him in for another kiss. He laid his other hand on Kirk's thigh as the other man brought his hands up to lay them against Dave's chest.

There was no resistance in Kirk as he melted into the contact and let Dave kiss him again. He returned the embrace by parting his lips and inviting the older man to deepen the kiss. Dave took the hint and slipped his tongue inside Kirk's mouth. The kiss tasted of chocolate and marshmallows from the cocoa. It made Dave want to seek out more of that sugary sweetness to the point that both of them nearly run out of breath.

Kirk's hands fisted the front of Dave's shirt, yanking at the material to drive his mouth further into the older man's. Dave held Kirk close, kissing him deeply as he rubbed a hand along Kirk’s skinny thigh. Kirk let out a sigh, that was ultimately swallowed up by Dave, and pulled away from the older man long enough to get much needed oxygen. Kirk licked his lips and bit down on them tenderly. They rested their foreheads together and sat there for a moment.

“Can I tell you something, Mr. Mustaine?” Kirk whispered, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't wait for an affirmative before he continued. “I didn't just come over here to give you food or wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“I think that's starting to become more and more obvious,” Dave said, noticing how Kirk's cheeks became slightly pink.

“Truth is, I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen,” Kirk admitted, feeling a little ashamed because he sort of lied to Dave about his intentions. “I've been wanting to do that for seven years and now that we're all alone...”

Kirk trailed off. It was only now that Kirk gathered the confidence to open his eyes and stare up into Dave's face. His palms flattened against the ginger's chest and he ran them up to his shoulders slowly. He bit his lip and looked at Dave with an imploring expression that could only be described as puppy eyes.

“If there's one thing I want for Christmas, it's you Mr. Mustaine,” Kirk confessed, baring himself completely to the older man.

It was the first Dave's seen Kirk so nervous since they've started hanging out and he realized that this is who Kirk really is. There was no doubt in Dave's mind that this wasn't a wind up. Kirk was wearing his heart on his sleeve and offering himself up to Dave because that's what he wanted.

“I want you to make love to me,” Kirk reiterated for fear that Dave didn't understand the first time. Dave's silence made Kirk antsy, prompting him to beg softly. “ _Please_ say something.”

Dave didn't trust his voice to answer that eloquently, so instead he let his actions speak for him and cupped Kirk's smooth face in his hands. He brought their lips together and captured the young man in a soft kiss. Kirk sighed into the contact and let the tension melt away from his shoulders. Dave pecked Kirk on the lips twice before parting from him and gazed deeply into Kirk's brown eyes. His cheeks were burning and his heart was beating so fast Dave thought it might explode out of him like a chestburster from those Alien movies.

“Are you sure that's what you want?” Dave asked, feeling out of breath already.

“More than anything.”

_Fuck._

And that's how Dave ended up pulling Kirk off of the couch and hoisting the young man in his arms. Kirk wrapped his limbs around Dave's body as he let the older man carry him off towards what he assumed was the bedroom. Dave was still pretty strong and was able to get Kirk to his bedroom without any problems. He walked around to one side of his bed and set Kirk down against the plush mattress gently.

Kirk reached out and grabbed Dave by the hem of his shirt to beckon him over. He tugged on it incessantly as if to silently ask Dave to take it off and Dave obliged. Kirk, in turn, did the same so that their torso were both bared for the other to gaze upon. Dave had a light dusting of fair hair on his chest whereas Kirk was completely smooth. Next they both ditched their pants and soon they were down to just their underwear.

Kirk's legs were spread apart slightly as he lounged back on his elbows against the bed. The sight of Kirk slender body was welcoming and the kid's body language was inviting him in. Tempting Dave to just take him already. But he was going to take it slow. Dave was never one to _ravage_ for lack of a better word and, besides, he hasn't slept with anyone since James. He was a little out of his element to say the least.

Dave bent down over Kirk to hook his fingers in the waistband of his briefs, taking into account the modest bulge in them, and pulled the garment down the length of his tanned thighs. Kirk raised his feet up to help Dave take them off and sat there waiting for Dave to do the same. No words were exchanged as they got completely naked. Despite Dave's sex drive being a little lower than Kirk's, given his current age, Dave was already rock hard. A sight that seemed to get Kirk fairly excited.

Before Dave got too carried away, however, he dug around in his bedside drawer for a condom and a lubricant. It felt silly of Dave to keep these things in his drawer, seeing as how he hasn't had sex in four years, but in retrospect he had just been planning ahead, really. There was always that creeping expectation of putting himself out there and hooking up with someone, but it never happened. Now he realizes he was waiting for the right person. He was waiting for Kirk.

He tossed the items next to the pillows and climbed onto the bed. Kirk pushed himself further across the width of the mattress as Dave settled over him and found themselves entangled in a passionate kiss. Hands grappled at locks of brunette and ginger hair and hips pressed firmly into one another. It drew out a plethora of noises from both of them, mostly Kirk, but Dave wasn't shy to voice his arousal either.

Kirk's thighs fell open, prompting Dave to slot himself between them, and they moved against each other in a pleasing rhythm. They made out languidly, pausing only occasionally to nip at the other's lips. If you had asked Dave how he was going to spend his Christmas, he never would've guessed it would be like this. In between his neighbor's son's legs and grinding his erection against this young man's ass. Not only that, but having the young man actually _begging_ for it.

Kirk had his legs hiked up so he could clamp his knees around Dave's waist in an attempt to hold him closer. It allowed Dave to feel the full length of Kirk's cock rubbing against his abdomen. The tip of it left sticky trails around Dave's belly button as it wept profusely with pre come. Kirk wiggled and grinded his hips restlessly just so he could feel Dave's cock press against his entrance. Kirk was feeling particularly needy now that he was going to get what he's wanted for so long.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Kirk begged breathlessly, even going so far as to whine low in his throat.

Without keeping the young brunette waiting any longer Dave grabbed the bottle of lubricant that has been collecting dust. Kirk fell back against the bed, waiting patiently as Dave spreads some of the lube all over his fingers. He drizzled some down between the crevice of Kirk's body as well, making entrance glisten. Dave reached down with his hand and inserted two fingers inside of Kirk's body. Kirk let out soft noise, smirking slightly when he finally had a part of Dave inside him.

Dave made quick work of preparing the boy. It had been awhile since Dave's done this, but it was just like riding a bike. Plus, it helped to gauge Kirk's reactions as well. Kirk squirmed and made the gentlest of noises as Dave fingered him. Once he added a third finger and thrusted it in and out of Kirk for a minute or two, he knew Kirk was ready for him. More importantly, Dave was ready for Kirk.

Dave tore open the packet and rolled the condom down over his length. Kirk was on his back, legs spread, and cock lying flat against his stomach. He watched as Dave stroked the lubricant along his cock. Kirk felt himself throb at the sight of Dave gripping his sizeable erection, coaxing out a little twitch of excitement. His hard on flexed with arousal when Dave shuffled on his knees towards Kirk. Dave settled his body over Kirk's once again and pressed in close to him.

“I haven't been with anyone since my last partner,” Dave admitted in bashful murmur, hiding behind ginger bangs. “I'm just letting you know in case I disappoint you.”

“I don't care about that,” Kirk reassured, reaching up to brush the hair out of Dave's face. He gave the older man a warm smile. “I still want you.”

Dave felt his heart swell with gratitude. He knows that if it was anyone else, they'd probably scoff and give him a pity fuck, but Kirk was patient and understanding. He didn't care about how well Dave may or may not perform. He just needed to _feel_ Dave anyway he could. And when Dave lined himself up with Kirk's entrance and pressed inside, Kirk sobbed gratefully.

Kirk was all around all at once the moment he sank in completely. His arms and legs latched onto his body and his channel clenched along Dave's cock deliciously _tight_. It took Dave's breath away, having forgot what it felt like to be enveloped in moist, tight heat. A full body shudder wracked Dave, a reaction he hadn't expected, and moaned accordingly. He dropped down against Kirk's body and began to thrust slowly, rubbing their bodies together.

Shortly soon after, Kirk started to pant in response to every time Dave's hips collided into him; the slight force of Dave's thrusts knocking the air out of Kirk's lungs. Dave reached up and smoothed the curls off of Kirk's face when they started to stick to his forehead. They had both built up a sweat in such a small span of time that it almost scared Dave with how hot his skin felt. It was only a momentary concern, seeing as how his mind was occupied elsewhere.

Dave bent down and buried his face into the side of Kirk's neck. He inhaled the scent of Kirk's hair, noting the faint aroma of peppermint. He breathed more of Kirk in as his brunette curls tickled his nose; thrusting into Kirk all the while. Kirk clawed at Dave's back, raking his blunt nails over feverish and flushed skin. It coaxed out the perfect groan from the ginger that made Kirk's toes curl. His legs tensed around Dave's waist so much that they started to cramp slightly.

Urging Dave not to stop, Kirk moaned and begged for more. His words became a jumbled mess of syllables as Dave obliged him and started thrusting more frequently. Their bodies slid together perfectly as the sweat between them made them slick to the touch. Dave was breathing heavily into Kirk's ear, knowing that he wouldn't last for much longer if he kept this up, but Kirk persisted in encouraging him on. He did this by whining and digging his nails into the flesh of Dave's shoulder blades.

Kirk was squirming so frequently that the friction of his cock rubbing up against Dave's abdomen, coupled with Dave's cock impaling him, was enough to bring Kirk to the brink. Even with Dave's insecurities about not being good enough, Kirk was still having the time of his life if his moans and whimpers were anything to go by. His whole body clenched around Dave in a collective effort to anchor him in reality as he humped into Dave's contact until he was moaning in completion.

His cock grinded roughly in between their bodies, causing Kirk’s cock to spasm uncontrollably. He shook against Dave's body as he came all over himself and his older lover, making their bodies stick together further. Dave felt the way Kirk had tensed up from his orgasm and knew his time was fast approaching. Kirk was still moaning and coming when Dave thrusted a few more times and reached his own conclusion.

His hips snapped jaggedly against Kirk as he came inside the condom keeping them from feeling each other entirely. Dave grunted in Kirk's ear, smelling peppermint once again, while he filled the prophylactic to the brim with his release. Dave still jacks off, but the sheer volume of how much he came was so staggering that it sapped the last remaining bit of energy out of him, causing him to collapse onto Kirk.

Their bodies made a small _smack_ sound as stuck together with sweat and come. Dave was panting so harshly by the end of it all that it felt as if he'd never catch his breath properly again. The dead weight of Dave's body was slowly crushing Kirk and the mixture of bodily fluids made him feel dirty, but it was worth it to have Dave's heart beat pounding erratically against his. And, for the first time in a long time, they both felt connected to another human being in more ways than one.

Especially Dave.

After a moment, Dave found the strength to roll himself off of Kirk and dispose of the condom. When he came back Kirk was still boneless against the bed and panting. His hair was frizzy and matted to his sweaty face, so Dave brought him a towel and wiped them both down as best as he could. Dave maneuvered them under the covers and cuddled Kirk to his bare body. The sun had set completely and the sound of cheerful music could be heard playing from the tv in the living room.

Dave held the young man close and buried his face into the top of his head. Kirk sighed and wrapped himself further around Dave's warm body. They laid there like that in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling or wall as they simply basked in the afterglow. After awhile Dave spoke up, breaking the stillness of the moment.

“I guess you'll be going back home next door, huh?” Dave surmised, letting his insecurity get the better of him despite everything that's happened.

“Yes, but only because I should let them know that I'm gonna be staying over here for the night,” Kirk replied, snuggling into Dave with a sated smile on his face.

“And after that?” Dave inquired.

“After what?”

“After the holidays when you have to go back to school...”

Kirk could sense the worry in Dave's tone and raised up slightly to meet the older man's gaze. Dave was frowning and refusing to even glance in Kirk's direction. It was clear that Dave had been hurt in the past, that he'd been lonely, and how Christmas was probably a sensitive time of the year because of it, so Kirk looked Dave in the eye and told him the truth.

“Well, obviously I'm gonna have to go back to school. It's inevitable,” Kirk told him bluntly, still imploring Dave to look at him with his big brown eyes. “But that doesn't mean I'm _leaving_. I'll still be here.”

Dave looked unconvinced and Kirk doesn't really blame him. This all sort of just happened so fast, but it didn't change the fact that Kirk was still infatuated with Dave.

“This wasn't just a one time thing for me, if that's what you're worried about. I didn't come over here looking for a one night stand,” Kirk said, and this finally gets Dave to look him in the eye.

“Then what were you looking for?” Dave asked, looking down at Kirk.

“ _You_.”

Dave could feel a lump forming in his throat as all his insecurities and worries seemed to vanish.

“I know that there's a considerable age gap between us and I know you probably don't trust me because you're still hurt by an old flame, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you,” Kirk stated, holding Dave's gaze. “I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you. I didn't just mean it in the heat of the moment. I _want_ you all the time. And I'm willing to make that work anyway I can. If you'll let me, that is...”

“I don't wanna be hurt,” Dave confessed, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he made himself vulnerable.

“You won't be.”

Dave could see it in Kirk's eyes that the young man wasn't lying or, in the very least, assumed that Kirk was telling the truth. Either way, whether Kirk was lying or not didn't matter in the end because Dave was willing to gamble on it. To take that leap of faith he'd been waiting for. Kirk looked up into his eyes with that sweet, innocent puppy dog stare of his and placed a soft little kiss against Dave's lips.

“I promise.”

And, just like that, Dave _believed_.


End file.
